


The Perfect Pet

by JackAttacks



Category: The Perfect Pet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAttacks/pseuds/JackAttacks
Summary: Holly is a good kid, she does whats of of her. She gets good grades, is in band and has plenty of good friends. No clear signs of running away. One day she's gone missing, her family in a blind panic they forget about the man that swore revenge on the family for the "wrongs" they have to him. What will happen to Holly? Will she escape the man she's been trying to keep away from her for the past year, or will she stay with him forever?





	

It was dark, around the middle of the night it seemed. A large black silhouette could be seen crouched over a door, it's hand resting on the doorknob. Slowly it opened the door, stepping over to the small sleeping form that resided in the large room. "Soon my precious pet..Soon I will finally have you back, and your family won't stop me from having you again." Chucking the large man left the room with a smile on his face already imagining the shock her family would endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! This is the first one I have personally published and would love feed back! My grammar needs some work for sure, i'd love to know what you all think so far!


End file.
